totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
8. TD:ESC - Półfinał 1
8. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał 1 - Hartwall Areena - Helsinki - Finlandia ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Zwyciężczyni poprzedniej edycji - Helen w swojej zwycięskiej piosence. thumb|left|335 px Do Helen dołącza David. Helen & David: 'Good evening, Europe! ''Szał publiczności. 'Helen: '''Witamy w pierwszym pófłinale ósmej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! '''David: '''Mam na imię David, a to jest Helen i poprowadzimy dla was to show! Na początku chcemy podziękować Białorusi za organizację poprzedniej edycji - dziękujemy za tamto show! Dzisiaj poznamy pierwszych finalistów tego konkursu. W tym półfinale wystąpi 21 krajów - tylko najlepsza dziesiątka zmierzy się z innymi najlepszymi w finale! '''Helen: '''Każdy z was może się przyczynić do awansu swojego faworyta. Wystarczy że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. '''David: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Schodzą ze sceny. Pojawia się pierwsza reprezentacja. center|500px thumb|center|335px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px |center|500px thumb|center|335 px 'Helen: '''Za nami już wszystkie występy! '''David: '''Tak! Czas otworzyć głosowanie! 5,4,3,2,1... EUROPE START VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Helen: '''W międzyczasie przypomnijmy sobie konkursowe piosenki. ''Pojawia się skrót piosenek. 'David: '''Ostatnie chwile głosowania! 5,4,3,2,1...EUROPE STOP VOTING NOW! '''Helen: '''Gdy my będziemy podliczać głosy, na scenę zapraszamy zespół Lordi! thumb|center|335 px '''David: '''Dziękujemy! Mamy już wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. 'Helen: '''Kolejność podawania finalistów jest przypadkowa. '''David: '''Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px NIEMCY! Helen: 'Drugi finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px WIELKA BRYTANIA! David: 'Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px AUSTRIA! Helen: 'W finale zobaczymy również... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px TURCJA! David: 'Zobaczymy także kraj o nazwie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px MAROKO! Helen: 'Kolejny kraj z awansem to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px FRANCJA! David: Siódmy kraj w finale to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... 40px HISZPANIA! Helen: 'W finale wystąpi też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px BOŚNIA I HERCEGOWINA! David: 'Przedostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... '40px NORWEGIA! David: A ostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 40px ANDORA! Na scenę wchodzą zwycięzcy. Helen: Gratulujemy! Do zobaczenia w finale! Kategoria:8. TD:ESC - Odcinki